Mack is in love with the girl next door
by Miyu101
Summary: A song fic I did for my cousin with the couple Mack and Jessica


**_I promised my cousin that I would wright her a Mack and Jessica song fic. Her favorite song is My Babysitter's a Vampire theme song. I have to say I think this really fits the two of them:) I hope you guys like it.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>All the pin ups in magazines<span>_**

**_Movies stars on the silver screen_**

**_They'll do anything for me_**

**_Can't you see?_**

Mack sat on the orange couch in the living room reading a magazine, he saw pictures of the famous people that were hot. He threw the magazine on the table in front of the couch then he turned on the tv. There was a movie playing, he saw many girls on the screen...Yet none of them made him feel like the auburn headed girl sitting across from him in the orange bean bag chair, sitting up side down playing Dax's DS. Mack wondered if she ever saw how no other girl was like her.

**_What you get is what you see_**

**_No more maybe it's may believe_**

**_She can give you everything you need_**

_**What** **you need**_

Mack laughed as he watched Jessica, Dax, and Ronny playing rock paper scissors to see who bowled first. The old rangers decided to meet up and go bowling. Mack laughed he was happy that when you saw the hyperactive auburn headed girl you got a hyperactive girl. Mack laughed as Jessica won then bowled first, and got a gutter ball. Mack had to get a strike to beat Will. Dax and Rose were betting on who would win making Mack nervous. Soon Mack heard:

"MACK MACK HE'S THE MAN HE CAN'T DO IT WILL CAN'T EITHER!"

Mack turned and saw Jessica. She was up cheering for him. Mack smiled and that was just what he need he bowled a strike. Jessica ran over to Mack and jumped in his arms.

"You rock Mack!"Jessica said

Mack blushed and hugged the girl.

**_She's the girl next door_**

**_Nice, but not in a heart that's pure_**

**_She's the girl next door_**

**_Just for me_**

Mack smiled as Jessica walked through the door of the Hartford Mansion. She had her sports bag on her shoulder, Thanks to the connections Abby had with Conner McKnight Jessica is getting to play on one of the best college teams in the state. Jessica walked into the kitchen were Spencer was teaching Mack and Mr. Hartford to cook. The two were getting aggravated with cracking eggs right. Mack reached for an egg but it soon lifted on its own.

"HEY!"Mack shouted backing up bumping into his dad.

The two watched the egg as it hit the bowl softly and then cracked it. The yolk fell into the bowl. Spencer and ran to the ranger room, and when they left Jessica skipped in. Mack laughed as she lifted another egg.

"Why did you do that?"Mack asked

"I didn't want to see you get mad and give up. I like you cooking it gives me a reason to tell you to fix me a cake."Jessica said

Mack laughed, Jessica was the girl next door she was just the girl for him. He just had to tell her first.

**_You can take her home to mom_**

**_She's got that small town charm_**

**_That comes anytime you want and more_**

Mack smiled as he walked Jessica up the stairs to her house. Jessica was jumping up the steps licking her ice cream cone that Mack had got her for winning her soccer game. Mack wasn't worried about taking Jessica home, his dad and Spencer loved her even his dad's new girlfriend(Who Jessica got the two together.)loved her. He couldn't help but admit that Jessica had just that charm to her, like no matter who she was with they couldn't dislike her...well unless your talking evil villains...Mack was sitting his bed after the egg incident, yet he couldn't get to sleep. He reached under his pillow and pulled out his cell phone and dialed *2. It rung a couple of times before.

_"hello?"the groggy reply came_

"Hey Jess...did I wake you?"Mack asked

_"No, Hartford I always sound groggy like this."_

Mack laughed then before he could say something else Jessica said:

_"What's wrong? Normally it's me calling you."_

"Nothings wrong!"Mack lied

_Jessica grunted and sneezed._

Mack sat up in his bed then said:

"What are you doing where are you?"

_"I'm at your freaking window open up! It's freaking freezing!"Jessica replied_

Mack looked over to the window and saw the girl he loved at his window. He put his phone on his bed then ran to the window. He opened the window and helped her in. She was freezing. She was wearing an orange t-shirt and black sophie shorts. Mack led her over and the two got into his bed. Before he realized what was happening she had wrapped in her arms stroking his head humming a soft melody making him sleepy...

**_And do you know she's your biggest fan_**

**_She'll cancel all her plans_**

**_Give you everything she can til the end_**

**_Til the end_**

Mack was so excited, today was the biggest day of his life. He sat slowly on his bed, wondering what he was going to do...Today he was going to talk to alot of different high level individuals. He was nervous, Mack was going to talk about the discovery he had found. He had faced Moltor, Flurious, Camdor, Miratrix, even his worst nightmare, but these were people just like him and their words cut deeper then any knife. Mack sighed and stood up, he walked to the closet mirror and tried to fix his tie. Soon there was a knock on his door.

"It's open."he said

The door opened and Mack's air was caught in his throat when he saw her. She had her hair in curls that rested on her shoulders and an light white dress. (pic on profile.). Jessica smiled and walked over to him, she put his hands by her side then started to fix his tie.

"Jes...Jessica what are you doing here?"Mack asked

"I'm mad at you."Jessica replied

The reason he hadn't told Jessica that this was happening was because she had made plans with her sister who she never sees, since her getting married to Nick. Yet here she was...right in front of him.

"I'm sorry?"Mack said in an ask type tone.

"Mack. I'm your best friend plus your biggest fan! Why didn't you tell me about this?"She asked

"I-?"Mack started but saw the content look on her face and stopped.

The two walked down stairs and left with Spencer and Andrew. The group of four made it and sat down. Mack went up and made his discovery, while walking down many people wanted to shake his hand. Mack allowed it of course...yet he wanted to get to the group of three he felt comfortable with. Soon a young girl walked up to him.

"Mr. Hartford ?"she said

Mack turned around and saw her. He started to feel very uncomftable talking to her. Soon he felt a pair of slim arms wrap around looked down and saw Jessica

"Mack, honey there you are. Your dad and Spencer are waiting for us."Jessica said smiling.

'what is she doing?'Mack asked himself.

The girl looked at Jessica then at Mack.

"Oh, i'm sorry. My name is Jessica Reins...I'm Mack Hartford's girlfriend."Jessica said

Mack felt his face start to blush. The girl walked off as Jessica pulled Mack through the crowd.

"What were you thinking?"Mack asked

"I didn't like the way she was looking at you like a pice of meat. You're a human being with feelings and emotions...plus don't even start like you liked it. I heard your mental cries for help!"Jessica said

When the two were outside Mack smiled and grabbed her in a hug then said:

"Thanks Jess-a-bell."

Jessica smiled.

**_She's the girl next door_**

**_Nice, but not in a heart that's pure_**

**_She's the girl next door_**

**_Just for me_**

**_She's the girl next door_**

**_Nice, but not in a heart that's pure_**

**_She's the girl next door_**

**_Just for me_**

Jessica found herself waitting on Mack. The two were going and seing a movie, she was ridding with him. (picture of what they are wearing on profile.). Mack finally walked out the door saying:

"I know dad."

Jessica giggled as Mack tossed her a landed on her head.

"HEY!"She shouted

He laughed. Jessica was the girl next door, and Mack loved her. The two got on Mack's bike and made it to the movies. There was an elderly couple that had been in line as long as Mack and Jessica. There was only to tickets to the movie left. It was the same movie the old couple behind them wanted to see. Jessica tugged on Mack's jacket sleeve. He looked down at the young girl.

"What?"he asked

"Lets let these people infront of us."Jessica said

Mack looked and nodded helping the old man woman up without showing his super strength to much. The two smiled and waved back at the old couple who was waving at them walking in. Mack bought two tickets to see The Adventure of Tititin. As the two were walking to the theater they saw the young woman.

"Ah..its you two."She said

"hello miss."Jessica replied

The old woman laughed and said:

"Can I please take a picture of the two of you?"She asked "I think you are the cutest couple."

Jessica and Mack looked at each other then looked away. They both nodded, the old lady took a picture then she held out her ticket.

"Can you write your numbers down? Please? I would like to have lunch with you two."she replied

Jessica nodded and wrote hers down then Mack did his. The two smiled as the old lady walked into the theater of her movie. Jessica grabbed Mack's hand and pulled him into the theater of their movie.

**_Think I'll take a walk on down her road she's on_**

**_Maybe now i think I'll call her on the phone_**

**_Or am I better off alone?_**

Mack found himself all alone in his manison. It was normal. Spencer was out shopping and dad was on one of his dates. He found himself getting up and grabbing his jacket before he noticed he was on Jessica's street. He was standing right infront of her house. She now lived alone since Nick and Allison were staying in Magitopia with Kai and Himeko. He could see her room light on and woundered what she was doing in her room. Mack reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone he pressed #2 and all he had to do was press call and he would call her...but he woundered if he was better off alone. He always ran to Jessica so maybe he should stop.

**_She's the girl next door_**

**_Nice, but not in a heart that's pure_**

**_She's the girl next door_**

**_Just for me_**

Jessica streched as she stood up from her desk. She had just finished writting a four page paper. She woundered what was going through her professor's head...oh yeah...It was Rose...Jessica walked over to her window to turn her ipod on to work out but then Jessica saw Mack walking away from her house. She didn't even think she grabbed her tennie shoes and slipped them on as she ran down stairs. Thanks to that she tripped going out the door skinning her knee. She had to admit it hurt but right now all she could think of was Mack's face. She saw him a couple of steps infront of her. Her side was hurting begging her to stop, but she couldn't she jumped and attacked Mack. Mack stummbeled then looked back and saw Jessica.

"Jess what are you?"he asked

"I am here to check on you."Jessica replied

The two walked silently beside each other till they were at a park. It was then Mack noticed something glistering off of Jessica's leg.

"What happened to your leg?"Mack asked

"Oh...this...I uh...tripped out my door running after you."Jessica replied

Mack sighed then reached over and picked Jessica up bridal style and sat her on a bench by a water fountain. He took out a hankerchief.

"Still stealing Spencer's hankerchifs I see."Jessica said

Mack smiled and damped it and then went and took care of Jessica's leg.

Jessica felt her heart pounding and she woundered if Mack could hear it...

Mack looked only on at Jessica's knee and woundered how in the world could she go through this much pain just to come after him?

**_She's the girl next door[the girl next door]_**

**_Nice, but not in a heart that's pure_**

**_She's the girl next door_**

**_Just for me_**

**_Just for me[Girl next door]_**

**_Just for me[Girl next door]_**

**_Just for me[Girl next door]_**

Mack had finished Jessica's knee and now he was standing infront of her. The hankercheif had become a bandage. Jessica was staring down Mack's back. Mack could feel her stares on his back.

"Jess...What do you feel?"Mack asked he woundered why he ask that question like that.

Jessica sat there and then she smiled and said:

"I feel like no matter what type of pain i'm in it wont matter because i will always be protected."

Mack couldn't look at her he woundered what she was thinking when he decdided he should head home.

"Mack what do you feel...twords me?"Jessica asked

Mack stopped walking when he heard that, he had to tell her the truth but what?

"I feel like I should be with you...Like no matter what happens I want to be with you...I hate seeing you with other guys and seeing how they look at you. I want to be with you protect you...but how can I when I am the one that is hurting you the most? Every time we morphed when we were rangers I was hurting you. When I found out I was an Android I put you through a world of pain...yet you staid with me...you helped me and treated me with kindness...After everything you have been through why can't you say once you hate me or your mad at me? Why can't you just tell me you don't want to talk to me? Why are you always there for me?"Mack asked falling to the ground tears going down his cheecks.

Jessica jumped up and walked infront of him. Mack looked up at her. She just squated down and put her hands on his cheecks and then leaned in and kissed him.

"You idiot...I can't be mad at you because I am madly in love with you. Always had been always will be."Jessica replied

Mack laughed and rested his forehead on hers.

"Guess I still have some things to learn."Mack replied

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this my sweet little cousin:) <strong>


End file.
